


Sweet Secrets

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baked Goods save the day, Fluff, Loki has a sweet tooth, M/M, Tony's secret hobby, protective winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Tony Stark has the world expecting everything from him. Pepper, Shield, SI, and the avengers all expecting projects, upgrades, and various other things that Tony just doesn't have time for especially when a certain super soldier keeps pulling him from his workshop. Still Tony manages because when he's stressed he has a secret hobby that helps him relax. To bad this hobby might end a certain Norse god's villainous ways at the cost of his friends being stabbed. But hey it's cool, he's been offered immortality, destroyed armies, and to be made queen. Just the normal things that are offered to a man with a hobby and a deadly assassin as a secret admirer





	Sweet Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomplotbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomplotbunny/gifts).



Tony Stark was known for many things. Being sentimental, caring about others, or being able to care for himself weren’t among these things. Yet each and every one of those things should be. He didn’t bother correcting anyone though. Why should he when they didn’t bother to know the real him and just assumed. So when he got into one of his moods he locked the penthouse and holed himself up in his personal kitchen to bake or cook like he use to with Ana and Jarvis. It wasn’t often he got into the mood where he missed those who had been more family than his own.

He didn’t have much faith in his abilities and he didn’t pay much attention to the end result. It was just him wanting to reconnect with more pleasant memories as he cooked and imagined that the two were still there with him encouraging him like they use to. He could pretend for a while that he was a kid again and didn’t have the whole world judging him as they watched his every move.

In the beginning the moods wouldn’t hit too often and he could eat whatever he made on his own. With the avengers living with him now he is constantly watched and no one seemed willing to know the real him. Steve was such a mother hen and thought he shouldn’t spend all his time in the workshop. He’d love to not spend all his time there but he was overworked and taking a single day off would put him behind on projects. He had SI projects, things for Shield, had to repair or update his suit, work on the gear for the avengers, and even do repairs on War Machine from time to time. Steve never saw that he was working long hours because so much responsibility had been placed on his shoulders.

Natasha he doubted would ever change her view of him from what she’d put in her report. Clint was an easy going guy that was just enough of an asshole that Tony thought they could get along well if they actually spent time together.

Bruce was smart and awesome but Tony again didn’t have much time to get to know the man like he wanted. Thor was loud but he was like a puppy which was kind of adorable but weird when you considered he was a powerful warrior and a god.

With the group there and Steve taking him away from his workshop often his stress levels were through the roof. So more often than not he found himself relaxing in his kitchen baking and cooking beyond what he could deal with on his own.

It was fairly easy to think of a solution as he packed all the extra food in Thor’s fridge. He left notes saying he found a nice restaurant and thought Thor would like to try the food. Thor would thank him in passing patting his shoulder with a bit too much force and going on and on about how it was the most delicious meal he’d ever had.

He paid little attention to it because Thor liked all food and his compliments were given often about all food he tried. At one point Jane and Darcy stayed at the tower and it was after Tony had stocked the fridge because Steve had pulled him from his workshop kicking and screaming. He had made three layer chocolate cake with homemade mint frosting, a prime rib roast, and several side dishes that had him thinking he was probably going to be the one that made Thor fat. He nearly cried over the amount he made. His cooking was happening more often and while he was all smiles thinking of Ana and Jarvis both of whom he missed dearly he was almost certain he was developing a problem. Sooner or later someone would notice and he was almost certain Clint at least would laugh at him.

At some point Steve discovered Bucky was alive and while they had intended to take down Shield with Hydra it just wasn’t possible and they would risk being arrested. No one had bothered asking for his help but he’d overheard and decided he could probably sort out Hydra from Shield with JARVIS’s help. He hacked into the hellicarriers and they never made it off the ground. Steve had managed to capture his brain washed best friend and didn’t even seem to care that Tony had just saved all their asses. The one who did care was Fury who was eager to get the list of double agents. No thank you came and that night after giving him the report he ended up making a feast that consisted of a turkey, five side dishes, and fudge for desert. He had a problem and he was certain of it. He contemplated whether he should really focus on his issue as he stuffed his face with the fudge.

Bucky Barnes back from the dead was currently sharing a floor with Steve as he recovered from the brain washing. Tony had met him in passing as Steve hadn’t really bothered to do more than point to him and say his name. Bucky looked uneasy about everything and apparently he didn’t leave their floor unless Steve dragged him out and even then he looked like a frightened animal. The first time the arm needed repairing Steve had to drag Bucky down there.

Tony had looked up from his latest project which happened to be Clint’s arrows because he wanted some kind of sticky arrows which just confused Tony but he said he’d try. The former assassin looked paranoid as he looked at everything while Steve explained the arm was acting up. Bucky sat down because Steve didn’t give him much option. Tony explained everything he was doing to avoid upsetting the former assassin. It didn’t take long and Bucky looked honestly surprised that it hadn’t hurt. When he thanked Tony the genius had looked away quickly uncertain how to respond to that. No one ever thanked him so it was…odd. Steve dragged him off again and again Tony found himself alone.

The next time Bucky comes for repairs he’s alone and Tony half expects Steve to arrive any moment to scoop his brain washed friend into his arms and carry him off into the sunset. He again works on the arm and the repairs go quickly without pain. Bucky thanks him again confusing Tony and instead of leaving he sits down and asks if he can watch what he was doing. Confused didn’t even begin to explain the things Tony felt but he agreed. An hour in Bucky’s stomach growled and without thinking Tony told him there was food in the fridge he kept in the workshop.

Bucky went to the fridge and opened it looking surprised. Tony kept the fridge stocked when he ended up overcooking. Steve always thought he didn’t eat when he spent days in his workshop but he did. He didn’t mind cold food but he had a microwave set up anyways for the few times he did warm up food. He had become distracted by his projects again so when an unexpected moan filled the air Tony’s head snapped up and he was almost certain Bucky had randomly decided to watch some porn. Instead it was just Bucky who was eating the steak Tony had made the day before.

“Oh my god this is so good.” He moaned again.

Tony had to look away because Bucky looked blissed out of his mind eating the food.

“Yeah well I don’t eat anyplace that doesn’t serve good food.” He said knowing the next question would be where he got it.

He tried to focus on his work again instead of Bucky’s moans. He doubted it was that good. The man lived during the depression; he doubted they served any good food. So he didn’t think much of it. Not until he was on the common floor with the other avengers as he tried to get a cup of coffee and who decided to appear but Loki god of dickishness.

Everyone, minus Bruce who was in India, Bucky who had no idea who Loki was, and Tony who was in the kitchen and nowhere near his armor,  jumped into action. Tony was half certain Clint had pulled his bow out his ass. Hell maybe Natasha pulled the two guns she was holding out of there to. Tony honestly didn’t question where they got their weapons that seemingly appeared out of thin air.

“Brother why have you come to our home?” Thor asked his hammer in hand.

“You lied to me Thor, I’ve come for the truth otherwise I shall burn this tower to the ground.”

“Hey don’t burn my tower. I like my tower.”

Loki glared at Tony which made Bucky of all people place himself between the god and inventor.

“Brother I did not lie to you.”

“Yes you did Thor; I tried every restaurant on that street you told me you got the food. None of them were nearly on par with the food you shared with me. If you believe you can keep such treats from me I shall make you very sorry for lying to me.”

“You seriously came into enemy territory for the name of a restaurant?” Clint asked like Loki was the idiot.

Loki glared at him but so far no one had tried to kill each other and Loki hadn’t burned down the tower yet.

“Brother I assure you I gave you the same information the man of iron gave me.”

Tony cursed as he found Loki had apparently exchanged places with Bucky and the god grabbed him by the neck to lift him into the air. He gripped the god’s hand and while the others had finally decided they should attack it was too late. Bucky had gone full murder mode which meant the winter soldier was out and the avengers were kept at a distance by a green shield the mage had summoned.

“The name. Now.”

Tony could hardly breathe.

“No…name…”

Loki’s eyes narrowed.

“Explain.”

He pointed to the hand and Loki rolled his eyes as he dropped Tony.

“Explain.”

Tony took several deep breathes so he could actually talk.

“I didn’t get the food from a restaurant.”

“Then where?”

“I made it alright?” He snapped glaring at Loki. “Everything that Thor’s been eating I fucking made now can you leave me alone?”

Loki stared at him a moment before he grabbed the mortal earning a squeak of surprise before Loki was leaning down and kissing him. When he pulled away Tony was confused and somewhere in the background someone was cursing.

“I shall destroy a thousand armies, steal a golden apple for you, and even overthrow my father to make you my queen of Asgard if you will continue to bake such delicious sweets for me.”

Tony’s brain had to reboot before he had time process what Loki was saying.

“Um…what? Sorry all I know is a super villain was chocking me and not in the fun way than decided to suck the air out of my lungs personally. What the fuck just happened.”

“My brother has a weakness of a sweet tooth. I fear I had used the sweets you gave me to convince him not to cause more mischief when I saw him attempting to cause more damage a few days ago.” Thor answered.

“Um…ok…look I’m busy so I don’t always have time for that plus it’s more of a relaxing thing for me…so…”

“Tell me what you require aid with and I shall help so you have more time to bake. I want cake.” Loki said matter of factly like Tony was just going to hand over half his workload so he could bake for the god…which actually he was the first person to offer to take some of said workload.

“What exactly are you willing to do if I agree to be your personal chief?”

“I just told you I would grant you immortality and conquer a kingdom for you. I believe it is quite clear what I’m willing to do.”

Someone in the background protested while Tony saw an opportunity.

“I might have more time if I didn’t have to stop a certain Norse god from destroying the city.”

“I will stop being a villain.” Loki offered.

“It would also help if we had another powerful member to join the avengers to help ease the load of the hero business off me.”

“I shall join your allies and destroy your enemies.” Loki offered again and now protests were slowing down.

“I have a lot of meetings to go to…”

“I shall learn everything of your company and shape shift to look like you. No one will ever know you weren’t at your meetings.”

Tony grinned.

“Cool this could totally work out but how do I know you won’t betray me?”

“As long as you make me delicious treats I would even call Thor brother again. I would swear loyalty to your realm and even call Odin father again. That is how serious I am.”

Tony shrugged.

“Cool, come help me bring my latest cake down here. We can celebrate with it.”

“I will not share it with your comrades.” Loki said obediently following Tony to the elevator while still keeping the others at bay with the shield.

“Dude I was in another mood again so I ended up with a seven layer cake, there’s enough to share.”

“You clearly do not understand how serious I am about sweets. I will not share, they try and take it and I will stab them.”

“No stabbing my friends.” Tony said as the elevator closed.

When they returned Loki was carrying the massive cake and only Tony telling him to wait was stopping the god from slamming his face into the sugary treat. When he put it down the others were staring wide eyed.

“Holy shit you made this?” Steve asked staring at the cake.

Tony looked at the seven layer cake that was marble on the inside with a buttercream frosting and decorated with edible flowers that he had made on his own. He dared Clint to laugh at it, when he did something he went all out. He’s not embarrassed with the unmanly hobby.

“What? It’s just a cake.”

Loki was sitting cross legged on the table with a plate with a massive piece of cake. The moans that came from him had everyone staring and for the first time the god didn’t look like a psychopath but instead like an adorable manchild.

“It can’t possibly be that good.” Clint said getting a plate and grabbing a piece which earned him a glare from the god of lies.

“Lokes share, I’ll make more before this runs out. Also I need to know what else you like. I can pretty much make anything.” Tony said just before Clint took a bite and his eyes widened to a new size. There was no more talking from him as he buried his face in his piece of cake devouring it because as he said once he was finished, it was a very real threat that someone would take it from him.

Natasha took a bite of the cake and her eyes widened.

“I’m officially retiring as Black Widow; I’m going to get fat.” She said cutting herself a giant piece of cake.

“Seriously guys?” Steve said taking a piece and soon he was shoveling food into his mouth and moved onto a second piece which had Loki nearly stabbing him.

“Guys you can’t be serious. It’s just cake.” Tony said confused as to why or how they got Loki in on this joke.

All eyes were on him except Bucky’s/ Winter’s who had taken to standing behind him and had his arms wrapped around him protectively.

“Tony this is the best fucking thing I’ve ever eaten. How the hell did you hide this?” Clint asked never once stopping as he shoveling cake into his mouth.

“You never asked, you just assumed I can’t do things like this.”

They all looked up and Loki’s eyes narrowed on the team.

“They claimed you cannot cook? Where did they get this knowledge?”

Tony shrugged.

“I’m so busy so I have to cut certain things. I order in because I don’t have time to cook normally. Stress makes me cook more and Steve always kicks me out of my workshop even though it puts me behind on projects and has people yelling at me.”

“Tony I didn’t know.” Steve said unable to stop the fork that brought another bite of food to his mouth.

“Whatever, less villains to worry about but now I have to fit cooking into my schedule. I’ll be in my workshop, Loki am I only making sweets or what?”

“I enjoy your cooking as well and I detest most food that is ordered in so I wish to have dinner prepared by you. Have your construct contact me when you require my aid so you can cook.”

Tony shrugged as he tried to turn to go to his workshop but Winter grabbed him and carried him not wanting to part with the genius. Tony was confused and Loki’s eyes narrowed at the assassin.

In the workshop Winter gently dropped Tony into his usual spot and sat very close to him. It was weird but he wasn’t sure he should point that out to the assassin.

“Thanks?”

The assassin kissed his cheek and it was clear he was still full on Winter Soldier mode.

“Winter…I can call you Winter right? Do you…like me?”

Winter kissed him again but said nothing. He decided he’d ignore all this weirdness for now. He had a thousand projects to do and honestly Steve’s last demanding of him leaving the workshop left him behind on Shield’s projects.

“Hey J I don’t have time to go shopping. Mind asking Happy if he minds? Since I’m apparently feeding two Norse gods along with super soldiers and a houseful of…anyways can you ask him to go shopping for dinner? I can give him a list.”

“Of course Sir.”

He got the list together while JARVIS reminded him that he had about fourteen missed calls from Fury, five from Pepper, and several projects marked higher priority due to being dragged away from his workshop when he didn’t have time to waste not working.

Apparently the quantities Tony listed made Happy call to confirm. He explained he had unexpected Norse god guests. Tony managed to finish two projects for Fury and one for SI, and get three different projects started. He had at least found a way to make what Clint was asking for. Now it was just making it. He had a headache already but he had a promise to keep in order to avoid a Norse god from destroying cities.

Loki for whatever reason was waiting in the kitchen for him. He didn’t ask and just set to work. Winter was still out and about so he was trailing close behind. When Tony began cutting up vegetables Winter took them and began doing them. Tony shrugged and began working elsewhere with the food.

Slowly people were arriving and watching with interest. He knew none of them believed he could cook but it didn’t make it hurt any less. He heard a small gasp of surprise when they realized he was making pasta with noodles made from scratch. Still didn’t hurt any less but he wasn’t going to comment on it.

He just made dinner and set it out for them. He turned away not wanting to stay when he was behind on work but Winter grabbed him and placed him right on his lap. This was getting a little too weird for him and he was noticing a murder stare from Loki. Moans could be heard around the table and he was pretty sure it was both Clint and Steve asking him to marry him which only caused a tightening of Winter’s grip on him and an increase of the murder stare from Loki. How was this his life?

“Friend Tony, as always the food is delicious. You are a truly talented cook.”

“Thanks Thor but I’m not a cook. Just a genius with a hobby. Winter can I please go back to my workshop now?”

Several people around the table tense and of course only now they realize the silent deadly menace at the table isn’t Bucky Barnes but his alter ego who would happily murder them all.

“Don’t you dare think about it Rogers, he’s not hurting anything.” He snapped at the super soldier knowing he and Natasha would be the first into action.

Winter picked up Tony and walked away with him. He worked through the night to catch up but by morning more assignments had been sent. He was tired but sleep meant nightmares and nightmares meant he’d have the desire to drown himself in alcohol. So he downed several cups of coffee and worked. He had the arrows finished, improved the widow bites, and finished enough of SI projects to appease Pepper. Fury was still calling and he was still ignoring the man. He sent what he needed to the one eyed pirate to get him to leave him alone for a day at least when Steve came down to drag him from his workshop. He didn’t exactly drag him this time because Winter refused to let the super soldier close to him. It was just nagging until Tony gave in and went to his room not to sleep, no never sleep. He baked because he was stressed and annoyed and just wanted to drown himself in pleasant memories.

He didn’t even realize he had company as he was baking cookies until a horribly pornographic moan echoed in his kitchen. He turned to see Loki perched on his countertop eating the fresh baked white chocolate chip cookies. Bucky was standing nearby and looking like an innocent bystander except for the cookie crumbles littering his face.

“Might I remind you that I am willing to conquer a kingdom and make you my queen so I can continue to have these delicious treats?”

“Might I remind you that I don’t want a kingdom and if anyone’s making me their queen I prefer to be wined and dined, not complimented on things that are just food.”

Loki and Bucky looked at him frowning.

“It’s not just food, it’s a masterpiece.” Bucky said shoving another cookie into his mouth.

“And if you require wining and dining I am happy to offer that. Do not mistake my love for your sweets as more for my interest in you man of iron.”

“Really because you were happy to choke the life out of me before you found out I make the best sweets.”

Loki offered a seductive smirk.

“Perhaps I am just kinky?”

Tony eyed the god.

“Alright so wining and dining. Guess I can go for that.”

“Hey don’t go agreeing to date this asshole. I’m a better choice.” Bucky said in protest.

“I am willing to share you with the useless mortal if it means I may have a claim on your heart.” Loki said.

Bucky glared at him before he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I can learn to share; I already share a body with Winter. By the way I’m pretty sure he has the biggest crush on you.” Bucky told Tony.

“I already know that. He kissed me twice already.”

Loki apparently couldn’t accept this as he jumped from the counter and proceeded to bend Tony over the counter and kiss him for all its worth.

“Now we’re even.” Loki said still leaning over Tony as he stuffed a cookie into his mouth.

“Are you sure you don’t just love me for my sweets?”

Loki smirked.

“Perhaps I require these to be as sweet as you?”

Tony rolled his eyes. Clearly he was going to have his hands full with these two (three? Winter was his own person so yeah three).

 


End file.
